The Apprentice
by Tez-gm
Summary: COMPLETE: How does Remus react when a stranger turns up and offers him something he never thought possible? (Have updated this now. Should be much better, even if you haven't read my other fics)
1. Chapter 1 – Stranger In The Dark

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

So this little story fits in just after chapter 2 of Dormant Power has finished. Hope it makes sense!

Yes, I have now tweaked this fic. It should now fit in much better with my Marauders final year story, which I have started to generate my ideas for.

For those who have already read this story before, you will probably notice the changes. If this is the first time you've read it, then hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'm banking on the fact that the 'new' things I've done to it will intrigue you enough to want me to hurry up and finish my Marauder's fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Stranger In The Dark**

Molly, Remus and Peter arrived back at Grimmauld Place in a bright green flash of fire, startling Arthur who was making his way upstairs.

"Molly! Are you alright! Oh Merlin, what happened to Remus?"

"Settle down Arthur. Remus has just found out exactly what happens when he gets too close to silver."

"Oh my! He needs rest. Take him to his room, who's this other person?"

"Pe…Pettigrew" Remus croaked out.

"_Peter_ Pettigrew? Why was he at Harry's?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure Remus will be able to explain it when he's feeling better. But right now, save your strength and get some sleep" Molly answered.

Remus nodded, "thanks Molly. I should be alright in a few days. I can manage to get to my room fr…"

"Now Remus, you know better than to do too much. You're just like Harry is, always having the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now either you're letting me help you upstairs, or I'll go and grab that silver spoon from the kitchen and stick it in your mouth" she chided.

Remus nodded again, "ok, but I'm not an invalid, Molly."

"Maybe not, but you're not well right now either. This is bad timing too, we were going to have an Order meeting tomorrow. I'll inform Albus and we might be able to move it to a few days time."

"Thanks Molly. I should be fine in a couple of days" Remus replied as they reached the door of his room.

Molly nodded, before opening the door and guiding Remus to his bed. Remus was about to protest, but thought better of it. He didn't need to be yelled at right now, so he allowed Molly to stay until he was lying down. He saw her shut the door behind her, and tried his best to forget the past few hours.

How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he notice Peter's silver hand before he grabbed his arm? Why didn't Harry tell him…no he wouldn't blame Harry. That boy had more than enough on his plate already than to be blamed for his, Remus', own stupidity. Remus sighed as he rolled over and switched the bedside light off. He was just starting to drift off when he thought he could hear some whispers.

His wolfish instincts took over, and Remus found himself wide awake. He could make out someone whose voice he didn't recognise casting a silencing and locking charm on his room, but he wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"It's alright, Remus. I know you're awake, I was too loud."

Remus slowly sat up, and looked over at where the voice was heard.

"Who…who are you? Why are you in my room?"

"My name's Trent Fuller. You should remember me from your seventh year at Hogwarts."

Remus' eyes widened in recognition. "You…but no! You're dead!"

"Did you see it happen with your own eyes, though?"

Remus couldn't answer that, and Trent knew it.

"I thought not. Now, if you don't mind, I need you to come with me."

Remus nearly laughed, "I'm in no condition to go anywhere right now. I had a…bit of an…accident" he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Meaning you came across a certain rat with a silver hand. Believe me, Remus, I already know what you are, and that's why I'm here."

Remus was stunned. "But how? How did you…"

"We don't have time, Remus. Save your questions for later. Right, now I'm going to illusion you."

"Don't you mean _disillusion_ me?"

"I know what I mean, Remus. I'm making an illusion of you so no one knows you're not really here. Can you stand up?"

Remus nodded and slowly got out of bed. He watched as the other wizard conjured a very lifelike illusion of Remus sleeping, before walking over to Remus.

"All right, that should keep them happy for a while. We won't be long, one day should do it. You ready?"

"How should I know? I don't even know where I'm going yet" Remus snorted, and Trent chuckled,

"Point taken. You don't need anything but your wand. Is that better?"

Remus shrugged before grabbing his wand from the desk. "Not really. You still haven't said where we're going."

"Darn, you always were the smart one weren't you! Fine, we're going someplace so I can find a cure for your…_condition_."

Remus would have asked some further questions, but didn't get a chance as Trent grabbed him and the two of them vanished from Remus' bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 – Question Time

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me!! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

So why does Remus think he's seen a ghost? Find out in this chapter...kind of! Now of course is the first glimpse of the Room of Spirit and Time. Trent doesn't know about the Room of Requirement, nor does Remus. They only find that out later on when Harry tells them about the DA during his time before being trained himself…does that make sense?

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Question Time**

When Remus could next focus his eyes to the sudden change in light, he finally was able to see who exactly had taken him from Grimmauld Place. Trent was a quite short wizard, with hazel eyes, hidden behind thin rimmed glasses. He had short blond hair and sort of reminded Remus of Peter, except that Trent was much skinnier.

Unlike Remus himself, Trent hadn't looked like he had aged much since his time at Hogwarts twenty years ago. In fact, he only looked like he had aged around half that. But Remus decided not to dwell on that too much, he had far more important things to worry about…like where he was.

Remus then looked around his surroundings and his mouth fell open in shock. Except for a building directly behind them, there was nothing but whiteness in all directions, and if he didn't know better, Remus felt a little heavier than he thought he was. He looked over at Trent and found him walking into the building, so Remus followed him.

Trent led him through a corridor and showed him where the bedrooms were. He then informed Remus that it would be best if he got some rest, and that he, Trent, would answer any questions Remus had when he awoke. Remus nodded, and despite his curiosity, found himself falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Remus awoke and found it rather difficult to remember where he was. He then realised that he, in fact, _didn't_ know where he was, and decided that would be one of his first questions. He found Trent in front of a massive bookcase that seemed to stretch forever.

Remus was about to ask Trent his questions, but it was Trent who spoke first

"Potions. The Room of Spirit and Time. No, you're awake. And yes, I did mean that we'll find a cure."

Remus was confused. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Trent turned around and grinned, "I was merely answering your questions."

Remus hadn't been expecting that. "Bu…but how? I…I haven't even asked you anything yet! How could you possibly know what…what questions I wanted to ask you?!" he spluttered.

"I'm a telepath, Remus. You were going to ask, in order I might add, what topics were on the bookcase, where we are, whether or not you're still dreaming, and if I was being serious about curing you."

Remus looked totally flabbergasted, and barely managed to croak out his next questions "how…how did you know where I was, and manage to get in without being seen? And how did you know…"

"That you're a werewolf?" Trent supplied, and Remus nodded.

Trent sighed before answering, "I knew where you were because I can sense your magical signature. I managed to get to you without being seen because I can apparate just like house elves do. And I know that you're a werewolf from when you were at Hogwarts."

"But, you were only there in my seventh year! How could you possibly have figured that out?!" he asked incredulously.

Trent smiled, "ah, so the charm did work then. I wondered if Sirius ever found a way to negate it, obviously not."

"What are you talking about? Actually, Sirius told us you were a telepath after you managed to get us away from Hogsmeade that day now that I think about it."

"I knew a lot more than I ever let on, Remus. I told Sirius that I found out about the four of you quite early on, before Christmas. As I just mentioned, I can sense your energy and therefore could feel you and three others roaming around Hogwarts grounds once a month. After figuring out that this occurred every full moon, it doesn't take a genius to come to the conclusion that one of you was a werewolf. And seeing as though you were the one who looked in the most pain the day after, I came to the assumption that you were the one."

"H…how do I know that you aren't a Death Eater pretending to be an Auror?" Remus asked, still unsure about the motives of the wizard in front of him.

Trent sighed, "I'm not an Auror anymore, Remus. I guess you could say that I'm a freelance wizard now. I don't expect you can know if I'm lying. I can do three things that will hopefully convince you though. I can tell you that my Patronus is that of a kangaroo. I can also tell you what the four of your Boggarts are, or were at the time."

Remus started to relax as he knew only the real Trent would know these things. He nodded for the other wizard to continue,

"You feared the full moon above everything else. James' was a Dementor, ever since I made him conjure his Patronus against a transfigured Dementor. Sirius saw himself as a Death Eater. And Peter…"

Trent narrowed his eyes and his hands curled up into fists before he finished "well, let's just say that I'm guessing _his_ Boggart has changed since then."

Remus nodded again. He remembered being shocked at Peter's greatest fear that night Trent had gotten them to face a Boggart for the first time.

"And?" he asked

Trent looked up at Remus in confusion. "And, what?"

"You said you could tell me three things. So far you've only said two."

Trent grinned, "nothing ever gets by you, does it, Remus. Very well, the third thing is this…"

Trent then leaned over and whispered into Remus' ear, who just listened in shock. He hadn't heard those words for nearly twenty years. Since he and James had been forced to patrol the Hogwarts grounds with Trent. Since Trent told him about the night his, Remus', parents were murdered.

Remus found himself staring at Trent, and could see the sadness in his eyes. Remus knew then that the man in front of him was the same man who had been one of the first to arrive that night. That was the message the Death Eaters had left for Remus.

He nodded slowly as he knew that only Trent would know what that message said.

"Good. In that case, can you please help me read some of these books?"

"Hang on. What happened to you? Where did you go? We thought you'd been killed!"

"Slow down, Remus. I'm still not comfortable talking about what happened. Let's just say that I managed to get away. As for where I went and what happened…I'll save that story for another time. Now, would you _please_ help go through these books with me?"

"But they're on Potions aren't they? I was never that clever at Potions."

"I'm not asking you to _make_ them, Remus. I'm asking you to help _read_ them. Yes, they're on Potions, but I should have been more specific. I only wanted information on Wolfsbane…oh, that's loads better!"

Remus looked at the bookcase and gasped as he saw it shrink in size, and the number of books severely reduce.

"What just happened?"

Trent smirked, "magic, Remus, that's what. This room can turn into anything you want. Obviously, these are all the books written that have information about the Wolfsbane Potion in them. Now, stop standing around and start reading! Or if you like, I'll read and you can write notes, I _hate_ writing!"

Trent then threw a book at Remus who ducked to avoid being hit in the face.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Remus asked after picking up the book.

"You mean what are _we_ looking for. Well, we're going to see if there is some way we can modify the Wolfsbane, so you can keep your human form every full moon."

Remus was shocked. "Bu…but that's not possible!"

"And nor was you keeping your human mind throughout the transformation twenty years ago" Trent replied.

"It will take an age to find a solution to that though!" Remus argued.

Trent smiled, "possibly, but time here passes much quicker. A year in this place, is only a day in the real world. So you could say that time is something we _do_ have."


	3. Chapter 3 – Demonstrations

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

Now for the pretty much completely new chapter. This and the next will be the one that provides a bit of background into the extent of Remus' training. It's much more in depth than the original. Enjoy! Oh, and what was the message? You'll find out…just not in _this_ story!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Demonstrations**

One month had gone by, and Remus had slowly started to get used to his new surroundings. After the initial shock of Trent's admission as to why he had brought Remus to the Spirit Room, Remus was actually enjoying his time reading up on everything they could find about the Wolfsbane Potion.

He found it fascinating at exactly how many things could go wrong with the potion, including the fact that sugar makes it useless, which Remus knew already. Trent however did not know this fact and was heard to mutter on numerous occasions things along the lines of, "what idiot makes a potion this ridiculously complex, only to let something as simple as _sugar_, ruin it? Jeez, that's exactly the same as muggle concrete. I don't know…"

Remus smiled and was glad that he had Severus to make it for him as he could tell, just by reading, how incredibly complex this particular potion really was to concoct. Remus had been initially worried about what would happen to him on full moon when Trent said he didn't know how to brew the Wolfsbane. It wasn't until Trent told Remus that in the Spirit Room, there was no such thing as lunar cycles that he began to relax.

As they carefully went over yet another text, Trent suddenly looked over at Remus.

"We don't have time for this, Remus. This is taking far too long."

"I told you that. I told you it would take us ages to find a solution…" Remus began, but Trent cut him off,

"No, it's not that, Remus. I mean I have an ulterior motive for bringing you here. I want to teach you to become a stronger wizard. Albus took me here, he trained me as his apprentice. I know a lot more wandless magic now than I did twenty years ago. Plus all the other stuff I've learnt…darn it, if only I had more time…"

Trent trailed his voice off, and Remus could see a grin forming on Trent's face. He gulped when Trent looked directly at him.

"You know the duplication charm, right?"

"Of course. We got taught it in Charms, fifth year. Why?"

"You ever cast it on yourself before?"

"N…no. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you can learn a lot more this way. There's two ways to use the charm, Remus. The first is to create an exact replica, in every detail. I could cast it on myself, and still have the same strength as I presently have. However, the spell will only last for around three hours."

Trent then started pacing across the room, continuing to explain what he had in mind.

"The other way to do it, is to conjure a replica, but divide your energy equally among the number of replicas. Casting the spell that way negates any time limit. You have to actually cast the counter for it to stop the spell."

"And you want to cast this on us, so you can teach me more" Remus added.

"Exactly."

"I think it's a stupid idea!" Remus snorted. "Firstly, you are forgetting that if you do the spell the second way, there is no way to combine the knowledge of the others. Once you issue the counter charm, only the original shall remain…"

"With the knowledge the others had, being lost. I know that, Remus" Trent interrupted.

He then said "but you are forgetting about the knowledge transference spell. We can use that to exchange the knowledge of your other selves into the original. Of course, I could do that right now on you, but you'll only know the theory behind it. If we do it this way, you'll be able to actually _do_ things."

"I already _can_ do things" Remus snapped, feeling quite hurt that Trent had suggested him to be useless.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Remus. Let's just do this all right?"

Remus nodded, "ok then. What exactly do you want to teach me though?"

Trent grinned, "well, I'm thinking having two duplicates, that gives three of us each in total. One set can work on the Wolfsbane, another can be teaching you to control your energy, while the last pair can be doing the muggle martial arts I want to teach you. Now, are you ready?"

"Not yet. Why…why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I want to, Remus. I know how you want nothing more than for the pain from your transformations to stop. I know how you would gladly sacrifice your life for Harry, if it meant he got his parents back. I know how much you miss your friends, Remus. Do you remember what I told you that night, twenty years ago?"

The werewolf sighed. He remembered that night all too clearly. He remembered Trent telling him about arriving at Remus' house, seeing the bodies of his mother and father. He remembered Trent telling him that he was hiding his emotions, putting on a brave face.

He nodded, "you told me that I wasn't weak. You said you knew that from when we met on the Express that day."

"And now I'm telling you again. You have accepted what you are, Remus. You accept your heightened senses and strength. I want you to fully realise your potential. I want you to _ascend_."

Remus was now completely confused. "Ascend? What do you mean?"

Trent merely smiled in reply before closing his eyes. Remus watched as Trent screwed his face up in concentration, and he heard Trent let out a low growl. The growl then became louder, and Remus saw Trent's body starting to glow a soft white colour. Remus' mouth hung open as Trent's growl became a roar and the glow changed from white to yellow.

Trent let out one final scream and a bright gold flash burst from his body. Remus shielded his eyes from the brightness. When he could refocus, he was astounded with what he saw. Trent's hair was sticking up, and his body was surrounded by a deep golden glow.

"Wh…what just happened? What did you do?" Remus asked once he regained his ability to speak.

Trent smirked before answering, "you didn't really think you're the only one who can transform now, did you."

Remus didn't see anything else as darkness took him.

* * *

"Remus, can you hear me? Fine then. Enervate!"

Remus slowly blinked open his eyes and could make out the familiar figure of Trent standing over him with a somewhat amused look on his face. As Remus got his bearings, he found he was back in his bed. He briefly wondered why when he remembered what happened.

"I ah…didn't mean to faint, you know" he said, somewhat sheepishly.

"I'll bet you didn't. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone!"

"Oh, shut up! Would you care to explain what exactly you did?"

Trent then withdrew a watch and gave it to Remus, "fine. Here, put that on and say your name."

Remus looked at the watch dubiously, but slipped the watch on before saying "Remus Lupin."

The watch glowed before flashing a number.

"Well? What's it say?" Trent asked.

"three point six million. What is this thing?"

"It's a scouter. It reads power levels. You won't need it though after I show you how it works. Now try mine, say 'Trent Fuller'" he replied.

Remus did this and was stunned to find it only read four hundred thousand. Trent merely smiled, before transforming again.

"Now, check the scouter again."

Remus nodded, then checked Trent's energy. His eyes widened with the number that flashed up on the dial.

"Twenty-three million! That's…how did you do that?"

"Simple, I concentrated and released all of my energy, Remus. You should be able to do a similar thing in time, but your glow won't be gold."

Remus was puzzled, "what do you mean you released all of your energy?"

"I can control the amount of power I use, Remus. In duelling situations, I can make out that I'm much weaker than I really am, thus fooling my opponent into underestimating me."

"That….that's incredible! You'll have a massive advantage!"

"Exactly. Now, would you like me teach you how to do this?"

Remus hesitated. "How come I've never heard of anything like this before?"

"Because no one knows the last time someone _could_ do this. Now, sit still so I can cast the duplication charm on you.

Remus nodded and Trent pointed his wand at Remus before muttering the incantation

"Duplico tri persona!"

A light yellow beam hit Remus, who then felt his body split into three. It didn't hurt, it merely felt like someone was pulling him in two different directions. The feeling quickly subsided and Remus looked around and found himself staring into two pairs of brown eyes. He looked closely and thought how strange it felt to be looking at himself without the aid of a mirror.

"Is…is my hair really _that_ grey!" he asked as he remembered the light brown hair from his days at Hogwarts. He knew that him being a werewolf would make his hair go grey, but he had only seen what it looked like from the front.

"I'm afraid so, Remus. It makes you look much more distinguished. I'd rather go grey than bald, believe me!"

Trent then laughed and Remus found himself chuckling. Trent then did the same spell on himself, and then they broke into three pairs to begin their tasks.


	4. Chapter 4 – Trial And Error

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

Yes, these chapters are quite a bit shorter than my main two stories. But then again this actual story doesn't really play a big role in Dormant, or Beginning of the End (my sequel) for that matter. I just had a sudden urge to write this…no idea why really!

Actually, that's not entirely accurate. It does play a role I guess…like getting you to think what I could potentially have in store for my prequel!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Trial And Error**

Remus, or rather one of his duplicates, could scarcely believe it when Trent said he wanted to teach him how to fight muggle style. He had told Trent that it was a waste of time, a point that Trent raised his eyebrows at. Trent then asked Remus for a duel, where Trent was only allowed to use muggle methods, and Remus was able to do anything he liked.

Remus smirked as he agreed to these rules but his confidence was soon swept away, as easily as Remus himself had been swept onto the floor within five minutes of the duel starting. After being beaten by Trent countless more times, Remus realised that there was more to muggle fighting than he had initially thought.

Trent told Remus that he was efficient in three forms of martial arts; Karate, Judo and Ninjitsu, then asked Remus which art he'd prefer to learn. Remus queried Trent as to which of the methods is the easiest to master. Trent had burst out laughing at this, and Remus had wondered why until Trent informed him that none of them was the easiest to learn, and all required a great deal of concentration.

In the end Remus decided to be taught Ninjitsu, which Trent replied was the art that he found to be the most enjoyable. So while his other selves were reading up about the Wolfsbane potion and learning to control the amount of power he put behind spells, Remus also found himself learning how to handle himself in hand to hand combat, both with and without a weapon.

Remus had been surprised at how difficult it was to do martial arts when Trent himself made it look decidedly easy. He was told that it had taken Trent years of practise to get himself to the level he was at, and he hoped to teach Remus enough that he'd be able to comfortably defend himself against most of Trent's attacks.

* * *

While Remus was exhausting himself physically from learning Ninjistu, Trent had the other duplicate coming to terms with meditating properly. Remus thought it would be easy to clear his mind from everything, but he was sadly mistaken. Sometimes he found himself thinking about some of the pranks he and his friends had played during their time as students. Other days he wished that his school days never ended. But most days, he found that his mind was tripping over itself, thinking about trying not to think about anything.

He asked Trent about using a calming draught, since he'd found out that Trent was almost as good as Severus with potions. Trent had refused to comply, saying that the only way for the process to work properly was to do it the old fashioned way, without assistance. Finally, after about three weeks of practicing, he was nearing his goal.

Remus felt his body and his mind slowly becoming one. It was bliss. There was nothingness…until he could feel something deep inside him. Remus could feel all of the hatred and anger this presence had, his eyes shot open as he realised what it was he had sensed.

"What is it, Remus? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Remus slowly blinked his eyes before answering, "I…I could sense it…him."

"Who? Did you sense your own magical energy?"

Remus shook his head, "no. I found the werewolf in me."

* * *

The real Remus and Trent's work on a cure for lycanthropy wasn't going so well. Trent had been able to successfully brew the Wolfsbane Potion, but they were having trouble finding out how to not only keep the wolf's mind at bay, but also the actual transformation. Remus had joked that maybe there was a way to block the wolf within him, like blocking attacks from his martial arts, but he was stunned to see Trent's eyes widen before his face broke out in a large grin.

"That's it! Remus, you're a genius! Oh I could kiss you…if you were female!"

"Um, thanks…I think! But I was just kidding about…"

"Yeah, I know. But you might be onto something. If we can somehow make the potion to recognise which…parts belong to you, and which belong to the wolf, then somehow get it to block the wolf in you, it might stop the transformation altogether!"

Remus nodded in understanding, before furrowing his brow "ok, but how are you going to do that?"

"No idea, but at least we have someplace to start!"

Trent then hurried off inside, with Remus following him and having to jog just to keep up.

* * *

Another couple of months passed with Trent and Remus pouring over books about werewolves, animagi and potions along with watching how his Ninjitsu lessons were going during their breaks. Remus had been curious why Trent wanted to learn about animagi, but Trent told him that the process to become one might have information how to distinguish between the human and the animal.

They had finally brewed their first sample of the modified Wolfsbane potion, but Remus was starting to have doubts.

"I don't know, Trent. What if something goes wrong, I could tear you apart."

"You won't. But we've got some normal Wolfsbane here, so you could take both. Remember, our potion is only to try to keep the transformation at bay, it has nothing to do with stopping your mind from becoming wolfish."

"Alright, but how am I going to transform? I need the full moon to do that."

Trent smiled, "no worries. This room can do that. Make sure you take both potions though, I don't fancy becoming your supper!"

Remus glared before drinking both goblets of potions. He then stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That new potion is horrid! Why can't you make it taste better!"

Trent looked taken aback, before grinning, "well, _excuse_ me for attempting to do something no one else has ever managed."

"Ok, ok. I was only joking. Well not about the taste, where's this full moon?"

Trent shook his head before closing his eyes in concentration. Remus then saw the outside darken, and the temperature began to drop. He saw Trent grab something from his robes and briefly wondered what it was, before feeling a familiar sensation building within him.

Remus looked over at Trent, and managed to speak between gasps, "it…Trent... I…can't control…going to…"

Remus didn't finish as he did his best not to scream out in anguish as he felt his bones reshape to those of the wolf. The excruciating pain as his whole body felt like it was being ripped apart, before reassembling into the monstrosity he became every full moon.

Fortunately, the Wolfsbane Potion was working, and after what felt like an eternity before the pain transpired, Moony sat down and looked over at Trent. He saw that he had a look of immense disappointment on his face; it hadn't worked.


	5. Chapter 5 – Great Minds Think Alike

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

If you've read past chapter…..8 of Dormant Power (I think!), you'll already know how this turns out. Only two chapters to go.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Great Minds Think Alike**

"I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus sighed, "look Trent, don't be. It's not like I'm not used to having to go through that. In fact, I'm amazed you wanted to even try to do this."

"But I just had a feeling that we'd nailed it. If only…" Trent voice trailed off, and he got a strange smile on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say?" he asked somewhat warily.

"Shut up, Remus! I'm going to teach you to become telepathic. That way, we'll both be able to communicate with each other while you're in your wolf form."

"It won't work. The Wolfsbane helps keep the wolf's mind at bay, remember."

"Maybe so, but if you don't take it…"

"NO! I'll rip you to shreds. I'm NOT taking that chance, Trent."

"I can guarantee you won't kill me, Remus. After all, you didn't last time."

"We used Wolfsbane last ti…"

"I didn't mean then, Remus. I meant when we crossed paths twenty years ago."

Remus was highly confused. As far as he could remember, Trent had never seen him in his wolf form until yesterday. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember it, do you. Do you remember when the four of you asked me for those additional lessons?"

Remus nodded, "yes. You told us you would teach us more about the Patronus charm."

Trent smirked, "do you actually remember _asking_ me for them?"

"Yes, of course I remem…wait. Now that you mention it, I didn't ask you. James must have, seeing as though he was the only one who could produce anything from the charm at that stage."

"Oh no, it certainly wasn't James. Nor was it Sirius or Peter, either."

"Then, who was…" Remus began, but Trent interrupted him,

"Me, Remus. I suggested it, that very night actually when you suddenly found yourself in the Defence classroom. Did you not ever wonder _how_ you arrived there?"

"I…I…don't know. It was quite strange, but I just shrugged it off as being just one of those things that couldn't be explained."

Trent smiled. "I'll tell you why, Remus. This has been twenty years coming, and you probably won't believe a word of it after I've finished. Just know that it _is_ what happened."

Remus nodded again and Trent began his tale, "you see, it all started when Albus wanted us, the Aurors, to start patrolling the grounds. It was my first night to do this…"

Remus listened with rapt attention while Trent explained what happened that night. After he'd finished, Remus had a shocked look on his face. He didn't know what to say. So many questions raced through his head, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Remember, Remus. That is what happened. I'm sorry for doing what I did. It wasn't an easy choice to make, you know."

* * *

Another six months passed, with the three pairs producing differing results. The Ninjitsu training was going quite well, with Trent being surprised how eager Remus was to learn it. Remus had finally managed to single out his own magical energy, and had also been able to control it. Trent now had him training to increase his own power. He informed Remus that by the end of their time here in the Spirit Room, Remus' own power should be around fifteen million, right now it was at just over nine million, if you combined the power of the others.

The most interesting thing Remus discovered was that because he had increased his power so dramatically, the power behind his spell casting had also increased substantially. The best example of this was that Remus now was able to produce a corporeal Patronus instead of the thick silver mist he was used to. Trent had laughed uproariously when Remus realised that his Patronus took on the form of a werewolf. Remus knew that one's Patronus only took the form of an animal which the wizard or witch associates with safety, and was therefore confused why his had taken his werewolf form.

It was Trent who came up with the answer as he asked Remus whether he felt safe _after_ he had transformed. Remus agreed, and told Trent that he felt free and safe from anything once he was in his wolf form. Trent had stopped Remus' training at this point, and had him concentrate on honing whether or not he had the gift of being telepathic, like he, Trent, had.

The potions pairing had also finally found out how to properly sense the 'animal within' from one of the books about animagi, and had used this to tweak Trent's modified Wolfsbane. Remus had found out that Trent was a master at potions, and had no trouble brewing the ordinary Wolfsbane, and was even trying to make the modified potion so Remus only had to take it once, and also to make him immune to silver.

They hadn't tried the new improved potion as Trent insisted he didn't want Remus to go through his transformation again. He wanted to get the potion right, and Remus was relieved at this as no matter how many times he went through it, his body still ached enormously the next day.

Trent had nearly finished his potion when he turned to Remus with a rather sad look on his face.

"Remus, I'm sorry but it looks like the only way the potion can work as a one-off is if…"

"I'm pure of heart and have accepted what I become every full moon" Remus answered without looking up from a book.

Remus then looked up at Trent, and saw his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Remus asked, quite confused at why Trent was staring at him.

"You…you did it Remus! Finally! You're a telepath, congratulations!"


	6. Chapter 6 – Breaking The Pain Barrier

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

So this is the final riveting (cough, splutter!) chapter of Remus' apprenticeship. Will they figure out how to stop his transformations? And what will happen when they get back to Grimmauld Place? As for what happened that night…again, not in this story!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Breaking The Pain Barrier**

Another month had passed with Remus finally recovering from the shock that he was now a telepath. Trent showed him how to block out the minds of everyone around him, so as not to be inundated by everyone's thoughts at once. He then taught Remus how to concentrate his ability and tune into a single person's mind. Remus remembered it being he, Trent, who caught and confiscated the Maraurder's Map from them in their final year at Hogwarts. But he was stunned to find out that Trent was going to give the map back to them until Filch turned up.

During this month, Trent had finished his new potion, and straight away apologised to Remus.

"Why?" he asked, feeling quite confused.

"If I'm right, it'll taste _worse_ than the last one" Trent replied.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! How could you possibly make it _worse_!"

Trent looked somewhat sheepish before explaining how he hoped the potion would work, "basically, it'll be like having a parasite inside you all the time."

"A parasite? But won't that be bad?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes it would be, but not this one. See this parasite should be able to identify what thoughts, emotions, everything like that belong to you, and what belongs to the wolf."

"And it'll stop them from happening?"

Trent nodded "hopefully. You'll obviously keep your heightened strength and senses, except at the time of the full moon. The parasite will work its hardest that particular night, to prevent the wolf from surfacing."

"And the catch is that this will only work on me if I've fully accepted the monster I become" Remus finished.

Again Trent nodded and Remus sighed, "very well. Let's try it then. Have you got some normal Wolfsbane on hand?"

"You won't need it. The parasite will take care of that too."

"But what if…"

"That's not an option, Remus. It HAS to work, trust me!" Trent interrupted.

Remus raised an eyebrow in response, "they have to be the two most dangerous words in the whole of the English language! Very well, I shall trust you."

Remus then grabbed the goblet off the table and raised it to his mouth. Just before he drank it, he asked "this is it isn't it? If this works, I won't have to take another potion every month, will I?"

"No, that's right. One drink should be enough to last your whole life. And you won't be affected by silver either."

Remus nodded, pinched his nose, then downed the potion as quickly as he could.

After pulling some very strange faces, he then turned to Trent "you weren't kidding! That stuff is horrible, much worse than the last one!"

"Oh, take it like a wizard, wolf boy! Now, you ready to try this properly?"

Remus nodded, and again Trent closed his eyes. Darkness descended for only the second time during their stay. Trent had recorded Remus' last transformation and said he was going to make it into a portrait, despite Remus glaring daggers at him. This time however, Remus couldn't feel anything different about himself.

He looked over at Trent who gestured upwards. Remus looked up, and found himself staring at the full moon.

He smiled before talking, "I…I don't know how I can possibly thank you for this. The last time I saw the full moon with my own eyes was such a long time ago."

"You're more than welcome, Remus. I have a feeling Harry will need you more than ever this year."

Remus looked over at Trent, "what do you mean?"

Trent sighed before answering "you're all he has left now. I'm going to bring him here to train him up. There's something about him…he's incredibly powerful, moreso than anyone realises."

Remus smiled, "I'd like to be here to help you train him. If you're not careful, you'll end up back at Hogwarts you know."

"What are you talking about? Why would I end up back there?" Trent asked.

"Dumbledore's looking for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Trent's eyes widened in shock before he waved his hands, "oh no! No way! There is no chance in hell that I'll _ever_ be a teacher! He's already tried to convince me to write a book about wandless magic!"

Remus got a wicked gleam in his eye "you just spent a year teaching me. I'll bet you twenty galleons Dumbledore will convince you!"

Trent smirked. "Even though you don't _have_ twenty galleons, you're on!"

* * *

The last two months went by, with Remus continuing to train under the watchful eye of Trent. His Ninjitsu had improved wonderfully, and Trent had taught him several more complex manoeuvres. Remus' power had also increased to just over fifteen million, and Trent proudly told him that Remus was now the third most powerful wizard in the world.

Remus looked over at the wizard who had helped him through one of the hardest times he'd ever gone through. "Trent, I have to ask you a couple of questions. How did you learn to do all the spells you know wandlessly?"

Trent grinned. "I thought I already told you that. Albus took me here and trained me. He also made me the guardian of this place after his time ran out. He found out about my abilities, and helped me to become better at it during my time as his apprentice."

Remus snorted, "better? You mean flawless. I only know three other people capable of conjuring a Patronus, and none of them could possibly do it without a wand!"

"Ah yes, James, Harry and Albus. Perhaps they can't, but it doesn't really matter. Quite a few people knew about me being able to do spells without a wand…just not to the extent I now can."

Remus nodded. He then asked more about Trent's magical transformation. "I know you told me how the final transformation occurs, but I was wondering why nothing appears to be working for me."

Trent sighed before speaking, "well, Remus, it's complicated. Your initial transformation, when you achieved your whitish glow, was caused from me constantly teasing you about you being a werewolf. I also threw in the bit about when Sirius tried to kill Severus by getting him to follow you."

"I'm aware of that. But why won't that work again?"

"You can't use the same situation more than once, Remus. You have to find something else. I've tried to get you really angry by recounting what happened to your parents, and it sort of worked, your glow changed to yellow. But now…" Trent let his voice trail off.

Neither of them could come up with a situation that would cause Remus to fully transform. Remus had even tried imagining if he'd actually managed to kill both James and Severus that night in his fifth year.

* * *

When they weren't training, the duo swapped stories about their schooling. Trent told Remus that he and two of his friends were the pranksters when they were at school, and shared some of the adventures they had. Since none of them were animagi, their adventures weren't as exciting as the Marauder's ones, but some of their pranks made the Marauder's work a little ordinary (like casting a mass silencing charm on the entire school population, Professor's included, for example). Remus then glared at him as he remembered Trent doing a similar thing during his stay at Hogwarts…with the blame being laid at the feet of the Marauder's.

Finally, the last day in the Spirit Room drew to a close, and Remus and Trent were waiting. They had used the knowledge transfer spell to combine the knowledge each of them had gained into their original selves. Trent then issued the counter charm for the duplication spell, and the six became only two. Trent had told Remus that when a door appears on the front of the building, that is the signal to leave. As the door materialised in front of them, Remus took one final look around the place he'd called home for a year.

"You know, this is going to be quite strange. All that we've done here in the last year, but only a single day has passed on the outside. Incredible. And you're right about using the charms like that. I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"I'm surprised James and Sirius didn't either. I mean, then they'd have a perfect alibi every time they played a prank! But don't worry, Remus. We'll be back here quite soon, and this time I'll have James' son to help keep you in line!" Trent smirked.

Remus grinned, "I wish you went to school the same time we did. You would have fitted in with the four of us so well. I'm going to have to give you the title of 'Honorary Marauder' from now on. Or I'll just call you 'Blaze' instead!"

Trent looked a little confused before Remus explained,

"I've seen you angry, remember. I don't think I've ever been so frightened in all my life than that night you had me and James help you with your patrol. Your eyes looked like they were on fire!"

Trent grinned back, "coming from a _former_ werewolf, I'm taking that as a compliment, particularly the bit about you being scared! As for being part of your group…nice idea, but you lot never would've been able to keep up with me!"

Remus just rolled his eyes and the two of them exited through the door.

* * *

They arrived back in Remus' bedroom in darkness. After making the illusion of Remus vanish from his bed and removing the charms he'd placed earlier, Trent bade the real Remus farewell, and vanished in a flash of orange light. Remus sighed before settling down to get some sleep.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Remus asked as he got out of his bed.

The door creaked open, and in walked the familiar figure of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Remus. You're looking much better than yesterday I see, at least this time you're awake. I came up here to tell you that an Order meeting is scheduled for after lunch. We will be discussing what happened at Harry's house two nights ago. Are you feeling alright enough to attend?"

Remus merely smiled and replied, "of course. In actual fact, I've never felt better in all my life!"

_**Fin**_


	7. Epilogue

This is just a filler about what happened to Remus in those few days between Harry stunning Pettigrew and being taken by Snape to Grimmauld Place. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write about this, but I got bored….so hang me! As for writing about Remus' final year at Hogwarts….don't hold your breath!

And remember, only the name 'Trent Fuller' is mine. Pretty much everything else belongs to JKR, and the various other TV shows and books I listed in my warning on Dormant Power!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ok, so that's that done. Remus has now been 'trained up' by Trent. I think I've answered all the stuff I wanted to in this fic…and probably left you asking more questions! Honestly, I wasn't intending to write about this, but once I get an idea in my head, I just have to let it run…and run and run! Proof of that is my profile! Joined FFN in mid '03, started posting stuff mid to end of '04. In fact, my 'big two' stories took just over 3 months to write…combined.

Yes, I am aware of the fact that I 'borrowed' the room and the 'super saiyan' bit from Dragonball. If you actually read my warnings though, I do mention it (well, not in this story, but on the others it is there, and this fic DOES refer to one of them!). The most difficult bit to write for this particular fic was probably why I got Trent to do this for Remus. When my prequel (Marauder's final year at Hogwarts) is up and posted though, it will make much more sense…really, it will!

My reviewers…that doesn't really sound right, I don't 'own' you at all! My apologies, ahem; to those who reviewed (there, that's better!), thanks…a lot. A few of you are already reading my other fics, but a few won't, and that's ok. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story, and you could understand what I was trying to do.

I'll even be _extraordinarily_ nice and put a little teaser up for my prequel (I'm nothing if not flexible!). It's not much, but I'm not willing to give away too much this early on!

The Definitive Year –

'_It's 1976 and the Dark Lord, Voldemort, is at the height of his power. The first war has begun. Inside Hogwarts however, Albus Dumbledore has taken measures to ensure the students safety. The Marauders are in their final year. Their friendship is strong, but will it be enough to survive in this time of darkness?'_

Remus smiled as he saw his friends transform into the familiar forms of Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. He then grimaced as he felt the all too familiar sensation building within him. Remus suddenly went rigid, his eyes changing from brown to yellow and his pupils dilated. He felt his limbs start to shake. He felt his bones snap, only to reform in different positions. He tried his best to not make a sound but the pain was too much. Remus closed his eyes and screamed, his voice echoing throughout the small room.

Remus didn't know how much time had passed, but when he next opened his mouth to speak, a howl escaped from his lips instead. He then opened his eyes and saw his 'pack', and the wolf's mind began to relax. Padfoot then nodded his head towards the door, while Wormtail perched himself on top of Prongs' head. The four of them set off, with Wormtail pressing the knot on the tree to stop it from smashing into them. The little rat then returned to his position between the antlers of Prongs and they set off towards the Forbidden Forest…


End file.
